In The Blink Of An Eye
by Kciare
Summary: Harry had defeated the DL but now Mother Earth has a new mission for him. He is to help the summoners defeat sin and put a stop to the pointless death that threatens the balance. Rating may change in the future. Enjoy.


**The Plot bunny….You know what. I don't really like rabbits. So I'm gonna have a Plot Panda instead of a bunny. Okay. **

**So the Plot Panda got me and I had a story in my head that refused to leave. This is the result. **

**For those of you reading my other story as well, it's still on. I just need to finish rewriting before I think about posting the new chapters, so it will make sense.**

Prologue:

The Earth was quaking beneath the foundations of Hogwarts. Pillars of stone and dirt rose from the ground while buildings sank and crumbled from the shockwaves. The Earth was ravenous, seeking revenge of the man that had killed so many of her children; and Harry was her focus, standing silently in the center of it all hovering over the cowering form of what was once the most feared man in the entire world as the mother used him to channel her own magic into a destructive force.

Voldemort, whose one true fear had always been death, was frozen in place as he looked death in the eyes. He had been assured his victory when the boys' heart had stopped—the prophecy was fulfilled—but still the fates saw it fit to toy with them as they had when he was a child. The boy had risen again, blessed by the mother earth herself and given the power it took to completely destroy his soul and body. "I could help you!" he said shakily, "I could help you obtain immortality! And you could help me do the same! We could be partners, equals on every level!"

Harry couldn't help the eerie peace that settled over him. The thought of killing, of death its self, that had once caused his stomach to knot and his palms to sweat was no longer important. Dying was as natural as being born and one without the other would throw off the delicate balance of the world. He smiled peacefully. "The first step to eternal life," He whispered. " Is that you have to die." The young male bowed his head in silent prayer as the rumbling around them picked up followed by a violent crashing sound. The Earth swallowed Voldemorts' body crushing him within her depths and reabsorbing the magic that had began and ended as hers.

He smiled sadly and turned around. The twins, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville were lying in a line across the grass, being taken care of by Pomfrey and Snape. "It's over," Harry whispered. His head was spinning and his vision was growing blurred around the edges.

"Potter," Snape called. The wind was picking up again. "Potter, calm down," He ran towards the teen, motioning for poppy to continue treating the others. "Potter, if you don't calm down, you're going to do more damage!"

The peaceful smile still sat upon Harrys' lips. "I'm not upset Professor. Just tired. Will the others be okay? Cause I think it's time for me to sleep."

"They are still alive Potter and with a bit more treatment, they will come out with no more than a few scars." The Potions Master reached into his robes, retrieving what Harry recognized as pepper up potion. "Take it and I will lead you back to the castle so you can rest."

"I think right here will be fine." He motioned downwards. Stone tendrils were creeping up his legs, preventing him from moving himself further. "I know you don't like me much Professor. And you've saved my life more than once, so you don't owe me any favors. But," He paused for a moment, wincing as the stone pressed tightly around him. "Tell them I love them, and I wish I were here. Please."

Snapes' brow furrowed. "Potter, this is not how you're supposed to go!" His voice was harsh with emotion. "You're supposed to marry young Miss Weasley and spawn a hoard of your own for me to torture."

"Mother needs me for something bigger."Harrys' smile grew sad. He didn't want to leave, but the voice of the mother was telling him he needed to. She would need him in the future and he was the only one she trusted not to reveal her secrets or abuse her power. He had been given a great power and with it came the expectation of great things—things he wouldn't be able to achieve where he was.

He breathed in shallowly. The stone had passed his chest and was quickly creeping up his neck and face. It was rough and cold as it pressed against his skin, creating a seal that prevented air from touching him. Harry shut his eyes as the glasses were pushed off his face. "Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would have done all these years without your aid Professor Snape. So, I want to appoint you, with my last breath, Head of Noble houses of Black and Potter…You're a good man, be happy."

Snape could feel the unwanted tears prickling in his eyes as the last bit of Harrys' flesh became covered in stone and he faded from sight. The cold Potions master choked back a sob and whispered into the night. "I will not let you be forgot, Mr. Potter…Harry."

**Okay, leave me some feedback fiends.3 I have no doubt this will eventually get a rewrite to, so if you feel the need to, you can rip my story to shreds. No burning though, that's just mean.**

**ALSO! I obviously do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X.~For legal purposes.**


End file.
